


All Three

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het, Human, Mutants, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse finds herself in strange positions when she's with those three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Three

Individually, all three were different. With each, her pleasure was unique compared to the rest.  
  
But when all three came onto her at once, it was always the same euphoric feeling.  
  
To be so dominated, so stuffed, so... desired.  
  
It was an odd feeling to explain, wanting three men on top of you at once and leaving you suffocating, gasping for air. But it wasn't the actual asphyxiation more so than the utter domination of her personal space, utterly consumed by their bodies as they bent hers to theirs.  
  
There were so many different ways for them to completely dominate her. Megatron had many favorites, though Lugnut and Shockwave had a few she had picked up.  
  
Fucked while giving hand jobs? Megatron and Shockwave, though her husband preferred her to be given head and bouncing in his lap.  
  
Bent over a table and fucked by all three in a train-like fashion? Lugnut. And he went crazy when she came while he was inside her.  
  
Forced to kneel, head to the floor while her pussy was fucked and filled? Megatron and Lugnut, the latter enjoying eating her out to another orgasm when she was filled and gushing cum.  
  
Worshipping one's cock while the other two ploughed into her asshole? Shockwave surprisingly was the one who seemed to enjoy this the most. Especially when he made it a tit-fuck or blowjob.   
  
Doing a 69 while giving another a hand job and being fucked in her ass at the same time? Only Megatron. This convoluted position was his brainchild and he always enjoyed fucking her hard while she was trying to service the other two.  
  
And there were plenty of other ways they could go at it. Laying back and taking each one at a time. Riding each as they sat in chairs, having to hobble to the next one. Stuffed in her mouth and ass while someone ate her pussy out. Hanging off someone's cock while the other two kept her upside down and fucked her face. Getting all three off with hand jobs and a blowjob.  
  
But the one that she could never go those nights with all three without... when she was stuff tight. All three inside her at once. Filling her up and stuck between their hot and sweaty bodies.  
  
She couldn't move. She could only lie there, hold on, or go with the flow as they used her. Fucked her. Ravaged her.  
  
The three men also had a favorite position when it came to that as well.  
  
Lugnut liked it when she was laying on top of him, his cock deep in her pussy while another fucked her behind and she sucked off another.  
  
Shockwave preferred when she was riding the other two and she sucked him off while her breasts bounced around. Not surprisingly, he also liked having her give him a tit-fuck in this position as well.  
  
Lastly, Megatron... true to his nature, he loved seeing her in a dominated and demeaning position...  
  
And that meant filled to the brim with his cock, her ass plugged on Lugnut's as she lied on the bigger man. Her own mouth was gagged with Shockwave's cock, her arms either restrained or laying helpless to the side. It was that sight that got Megatron off. And it was why that position was always the fiercest and strongest when it came the rawness and power behind the thrusts.  
  
Eclipse didn't mind. Demeaning, taxing on her body, unfair... she didn't register all this as any of those.  
  
To her, they were satisfying her needs. She wasn't a whore, she was not asking for it, she was not allowing just anyone to use her as they liked.  
  
She trusted them. She trusted her husband. She trusted the bodyguard. She trusted the loyal assistant.  
  
Their needs and hers were entwined. She gave and they took. They gave and she received.  
  
Probably no one outside this relationship could understand or accept it. But it was all Eclipse ever wanted.  
  
For once it all ended and the deeds were done, she knew they would be there to treat her like a god. To say thank you for letting herself be used. For allowing the degradation. For wearing her out and leaving her stained, filled, and an utter mess.  
  
They would clean her up. Feed her, get her a drink, or help her to bed. They would see she was fully satisfied, never leaving her disappointed afterwards.  
  
It was a messed up relationship, but Eclipse didn't care.  
  
She loved them anyway.


End file.
